I'll Always Forgive You
by TotallyRadoactive
Summary: Set after Episode 7: After shouting at his wife for betraying him, Ross begins to realise that maybe he was wrong...


A/N: Set at the end of episode 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of lines used in this. All rights go to the BBC and Winston Graham

'You've been lying to me for 3 months!'Ross shouted.

Demelza took a step back 'Yes' she replied tears running down her face. 'Good men reduced to poverty, their families, our families everything we've built... our very lives together now do you Understand!' he Shouted louder than before, he slammed his hands on the desk in front of him and got to his feet as if he was going to climb over the table and beat her.

'You're scarring me' Demelza whispered and stepped another step away from her husband.

'You've married into a peculiar family Demelza, we Poldarks are hasty, sharp tempered, strong in our likes and dislikes' he said sternly

'I've ruined everything' she stated, more tears running down her face, she was having trouble breathing, her chest thumping hard against her corset as she awaited his answer.

'Yes, you have' he replied harshly

She cried, cried hard as she gripped the side of the table as her body went into overdrive, by helping Verity she had lost everything. Her breathing became erratic, she tried to move to sit down but her feet where stuck to the ground. 'Ross' she breathed

'Don't Demelza, Just Don't' he replied and rounded the desk.

'I...Can't Breath' she whispered as her body became limp and she fell to the ground at his feet.

'Demelza!' he roared when he saw her body collapse to the ground with a thump. 'Demelza!' he cried again and dropped to the floor. He touched her face which was damp from the tears and cold.

'Demelza don't, please wake up my love' he cried himself his hands slid to her dress and began to undo the front, he ripped the tight material off her small body and threw it to one side.

'Demelza' he whispered and held her hand in his. His own tears falling down his cheek. 'Jud! Prudie!' he shouted only to realise he had dismissed them. He sighed. He pushed himself up and brought his hands around his wives body, and carried her into their bedroom. He quickly got to work with stripping her body of her clothes and laid her beneath the covers.

'Oh no' he whispered to himself. 'What have I done'

he paced the room a few times waiting for something to happen anything that would make this right. He walked back over to where Demelza lay and felt for a pulse, he breathed heavily out when he felt a faint heartbeat. He Checked on Julia who was currently residing in Demelza old room, they had turned into a nursery. Fast asleep. Good. He ran down the stairs to grab a jug and glass of water on his way back to his room he pushed his hair back and closed his eyes silently praying for this to work. He returned to the bedroom and filled the glass with water, held it to her lips trying to coax the liquid in.

He then waited. He was harsh to her, he knew he was. She was only trying to do what she felt was the right thing, like he did when he busted Jim out of jail like he'd done when he helped Mark escape, not thinking about the consequences of his actions even though he knew he was wrong and his family could suffer.

Demelza had done nothing wrong, not really she just wanted his cousin to have what she had a home, husband and child. He cursed himself for not seeing that and sooner. He wished he had told her that he would forgive her, she hadn't ruined everything, love would make everything better.

'Ross?' he heard from the bed. He rushed to his wives side.

'Demelza my love' he whispered 'oh Demelza' he said and kissed her forehead 'I am so sorry for scarring you, for being so harsh' he whispered 'I was wrong Ross, I should not have interfered, I've lost everything' she whispered

'No, No sweetheart you haven't you've still got me and Julia and I promise will get through this... as a family'

'I didn't mean for it to go this far Ross, you believe me?' she asked

'I know, I believe you , I can't fault you for something I would do... you've made me realise just how much I love you... and I do forgive you, my love... I'll always forgive you'


End file.
